No olvidemos la amistad
by Hermione.Padfoot
Summary: Los merodeadores se despedian de Hogwarts ya que habia terminado su ultimo año, Con algo de nostalgia recordaban los buenos momentos. Songfic. Capitulo unico. Leanlo


NO OLVIDEMOS LA AMISTAD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fic esta basado en el séptimo año de Hogwarts de los merodeadores, y tiene trozos de una canción que se llama 'No olvidemos la amistad' (de ahi el titulo) que me pareció muy adecuado para este fic.  
Ya lo habia publicado con otra cuenta, pero la modifique un poco, espero q les guste

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un dia de verano, muy caluroso...cuando nuestros amigos, los merodeadores estaban haciendo sus maletas. Ya eran sus últimos momentos en Hogwarts, terminaban su ultimo año, guardaban sus cosas con nostalgia, tambien aprovechaban para hacer sus ultimas bormas y reían contando anecdotas graciosas hasta que el ruido del tren los saco de sus pensamientos y les indico q se hacia tarde para ir subiendo al tren...

Apenas llegaron, se snetaron todos juntos y comenzaron a platicar...

_Todo empezó hace algunos años...cuando todos fuimos formando, una historia de amistad..._

Prongs- Caracoles hervidos! que rápido pasa todo! -decía enojado tratando de disimular un poco de tristeza en la voz- Me pongo a pensar que todo comenzo cuando nos conocimos discutiendo x una golosina en el tren ¬¬U hace 7 años y ya estamos en el tren volviendo a nuestras vidas normales fuera de hogwarts, ya terminamos nuestro ultimo año en hogwarts, -su voz se torno algo triste- que haremos luego?..al menos, yo ya tengo algo decidido .. formar una familia, con mi novia Lyly.., solo confío enque podamos seguir reuniendonos para platicar y recordar nuestros momentos aqui

_Son las personas en quien confió, esas personas son mi amigos, no los voy a olvidar.._

Moony: Esto no me gusta, si bien pasamos tiempos dificiles en Hogwarts, también pasamos momentos inolvidables, tambien pasamos en los castigos xP -decia divertido- y cosas q no creo se vulevan a repetir, ustedes ya son mi familia, son a quienes les confie mi mayor secreto.

**Prongs y Padfoot asintieron con una sonrisa**

_Y aunque el tiempo me confunda algunas cosas..mis amigos en mi alma estarán..son las personas con quien cuento a cada instante...no los voy a olvidar.._

Moony: Y sobre el dulce, Sirius.. fuiste tu quien empezo ¬¬ -lo miraba finjiendo estar enojado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Padfoot: oo yooo? -haciendoce el inocente- esa rana era miaa, y James me la quito!

Prongs: -riendo- no no no, yo compre esa rana antes que tu y tu me la quisiste quitar, luego -fue interrumpido x Lupin-

Moony: Luego fui yo intentando calmarlos uuUu

Padfoot: ¬¬ desde pequeño estabas con tu rol de pacifista!

**Los tres amigos rieron**

_¿Como olvidar un sentimiento tan profundo?...¿como decir que ya no importa si son un gran pedazo de mi vida...que no se puede arrancar.._

Padfoot: Estos siete años que he pasado en hogwarts han sido los siete años mas felices de toda mi vida, la he pasado fenomenal con ustedes. y a pesar de que muchas personas dicen que los amigos vienen de todas partes..algunos se van y los olvidamos...y otros vienen a ocupar ese espacio vació...no...yo no creo que se pueda olvidar a un amigo asi como asi...¿como alguien se puede olvidar de un sentimiento tan profundo como el de la verdadera amistad?¿como algunas personas pueden pensar que luego de separarse la amistad termina y ya no importa mas?...díganme como son tan insensibles...porque mis amigos son lo mas importante que tengo!!

**Prongs y Moony miraban a Padfoot, nunca lo habian sentido hablar con tanta seguridad en sus palabras, nunca lo sintieron hablar tan enserio.**

_La experiencias compartidas..las tristezas y alegrías, son las que forman la amistad...y aunque cueste la despedida, la amistad no se termina y en nuestro corazón esta..._

Prongs: Aunque algunas veces nos peleamos, sean tonterias o no, sabemos que nuestra amistad vale mucho, que no vale la pena dejarla por un tonto momento de enojo sin valorar todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Realmente estoy muy feliz de haber encontrado amigos como ustedes. Y aunque nos cuesta despedirnos tomemoslo como otras vacaciones antes de volver a Hogwarts!! y aun mejor! -decia con entusiasmo- ya que no tenemos las obligaciones de las tareas de verano, podremos vernos cuantas veces quieramos .

_En esta vida hay que ver siempre al futuro...aunque cueste dejarlo todo atrás.._

Moony Se que duele mucho dejar todo atrás, pero hay que mirar al futuro, James se casara con su novia Lyly, ojala tenga yo la misma suerte de encontrar a alguien que me acompañe asi, y como dijo James, tomemoslo como otras vacaciones antes de volver a Hogwarts, y luego nos volvemos a ver, quien sabe..quizas ya haya un pequeño Prongs correteando..-dijo guiñiandole un ojo a Prongs quien se sonroojaba y reia al mismo tiempo-

**-Prongs, Moony y Padfoot bajaron del tren y se abrazaron..a alguno que otro se le escapo una lagrima..pero todos estaban sonrientes, sabiendo que esa no era la despedida..sabiendo que aunque se separen por algún tiempo...serian amigos hasta el final..-**

_pero un amigo siempre estará a tu lado, en el siempre podrás confiar._


End file.
